Home is where the Heart is
by Emerald Awakening
Summary: When she opened the door her heart stopped and she could only stare as emotions overwhelmed her. Why now? After all this time why now? "Hey Misty it's been a while" A goofy grin just as she remembered. Eight years after Ash leaves, Misty is finally ready to move on. Her wedding is in a month, and she is finally happy again. Will Ash's return change anything?
1. Chapter 1 Reunion

Authors note: First time writing for Pokemon, I hope I keep the characters as in show as possible. If you don't like Misty or Poke-shipping don't read. This takes place eight years after the Johto storyline and they actually age so most characters are around 18.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of it's characters

* * *

Chapter 1: Reunion

Misty woke up with an arm around her waist. She gently turned to stare at the sleeping form of her fiance. Careful not to wake Gary up she got up and dressed in shorts and a tank. She paused to look at the box she kept at the top of the closet with _his_ things.

"Only one month huh" She heard from behind, "All the guests are here early and my grandfather wants us to come to a dinner party at his lab"

"Yeah" She turned and smiled "It's a surprise you would remember"

"Who do you take me for?"

Misty came over to kiss him goodbye and hurried to the door to avoid the question. In her mind she still thought about _him_. It was silly, last she heard _he_ had settled in Kalos with a girl he met during one of his journeys .

She got on her bike and headed for Cerulean. Since the engagement two years ago she and Gary had chosen to live in a house next to a lake a little outside Cerulean.

She passed by spring flowers and got taken by a sudden memory. It was Spring when _he_ left to continue his journey to Hoenn. Someone once told her Spring is the time for new beginnings. And now she would get her own new beginning.

Most days were spent training her water pokemon, with challengers every now and then. She decided today would be a lucky day when a boy who just started his adventure came to challenge her. An arrogant prick who reminded her of how Gary used to be when she started her adventure with _him_ eight years ago.

Without mercy she summoned her Staryu to take out his Charmander with water gun. His next pokemon, a Geodude was easily taken out the same way while the Beedrill took a double-edge.

The rest of the day she spent thinking about the wedding which would happen in her gym one month from today. She invited Brock, Tracy, and May and Max from Hoenn, while Gary his own friends; his cheerleaders from eight years ago, and a girl named Dawn.

When she came home she let her long hair loose and changed into a light blue dress that flowed like waves did in the ocean.

"Are you ready to go?" She called to Gary.

"Yeah, just finished polishing these" he showed her his pokeballs.

"We're going for dinner not to battle!"

"I'm a trainer, and soon to be pokemon master, the pokemon league is coming soon and I need to train any chance I get so I won't lose again"

The two got to Gary's car and drove in peaceful silence to Pallet.

They parked next to the lab and Misty knocked on the door. It was opened by Professor Oak and the two were greeted by their friends and Ash's Mom.

Everyone congratulated them and Misty smiled. She was happy. Everything was perfect.

Dinner went on as predicted. Everyone got caught up with each other, and shared stories of their adventures. Just before dinner ended they heard the doorbell.

"Who could that be this late?" Professor Oak wondered out loud, "Did you two invite anyone else?" He asked her and Gary.

"No" His grandson answered.

"I'll get it" Misty volunteered.

When she opened the door her heart stopped and she could only stare as emotions overwhelmed her.

 _Why now? After all this time why now?_

"Hey Misty it's been a while" A goofy grin, just as she remembered.

 _Why are you here?_

"Hey Misty who is it?" Someone called but she barely heard. _Why now?_

Beside Ash, a blonde girl introduced herself, "Hi I'm Serena!"

Realizing she was staring she moved aside to let the two in.

"Ash… What are you doing here?"

"Well I came home but no one was there so I figured I'd try the lab"

Serena and Ash entered and the three made their way to the dining room.

"Ash!" Brock called, "Long time no see"

"Brock! And Gary! May, Max, Dawn, Tracy you guys are here too!?"

Ash's mom rushed to her son but swept down to hug Pikachu, "How are you doing Pikachu?" Ignoring her son she turned to Serena, "You must be Ash's girlfriend!" His mom exclaimed, "It's so nice to finally meet you!"

"Hi I'm Serena!" The blonde greeted Ash's mother with a warm smile

 _Girlfriend…_ Misty watched, still in shock. It was eight years since she last saw him and feelings she learned to bury were rushing at her. _Anger, betrayal, regret, longing._

"What brings you back to Pallet Ash?" Professor Oak asked.

"I'm here to challenge the Pokemon League again and become a Pokemon master"

"Pika" Looking down, Misty couldn't help a soft smile at the familiar pokemon.

"Tough luck Ashy-boy" Gary smirked at his old rival, "I'll be winning this one"

"Gary! So you're challenging it too… good, I wouldn't want to win without any competition!"

"You don't think I've been sitting here playing around the past eight years do you? I'm not going to lose to you"

"How about a battle to warm up?"

"You're on!"

"Ash!" Serena touched him on the arm, "You only have Pikachu with you"

"Uh! You're right! I need to find the old gang!"

Misty sighed without thinking, "There you go again Ash, acting without thinking" She hadn't meant to say it but it felt so natural she couldn't help it.

"So what are you guys all doing here?" Ash asked.

She felt Gary put an arm around her, "Me and Misty are getting married in a month"

The shock was clear on Ash's face. "No way! Why am I always the last to hear about things?!"

"Maybe if you came home more often you would know" Ash's mom scolded.

"Sorry" Ash apologized to his mother and turned back to her and Gary, "Congratulations, I'm happy for you" If Misty didn't know any better she'd swear he looked disappointed, but why would he? He left without a thought of her before.

"Since we're here we might as well stay for the wedding" Serena decided, "I could help with planning if you want".

"Yeah! Serena's really good at these sort of things" Ash agreed.

"I'm going out for some air" Misty announced and took a chance to leave the room before anyone could join or question her decision.

Once outside her psyduck let itself out of it's pokeball, "Psy?"

"Why did he have to come back now, just before the wedding?"

"Psy"

It was Spring when he left to continue his journey to Hoenn. Someone once told her Spring is the time for new beginnings. Misty enjoyed being the Cerulean gym leader. When summer came she decided to visit him in Hoenn with Tracy. Summer is a time for sunshine or so it's said. The short time with him had her flooding with emotions. Things were great, she was back by his side, and enjoyed the company of May, Max, and Brock. She thought about telling him, then and there but as soon as he looked at her she looked away and she lost her nerve. Then came time when she needed to part ways with her baby Togepi- now evolved into Togetic. More than ever she wanted to wrap her arms around Ash as her tears fell but she was too afraid how he might react. Misty doesn't think it was so sunny that day.

As the leaves fell she learned for herself autumn is a time for remembrance. When his journey in Hoenn was complete he didn't return. Misty could fool others but not herself. She missed him.

Then winter came colder than ever. All she felt was regret. Why didn't she tell him how she felt when she had the chance?

She waited for him, because love never dies. She dismissed any men who fell for her, because none of them rivaled Ash. He was silly, and often got in trouble but his heart was always in the right place… until it wasn't.

Until she heard he was staying in Kalos with a girl he met during one of his journeys. She should have been that girl! All Misty felt was regret but she finally chose to move one. Soon after Gary came home to Pallet and as the year went by, she began to get frequent visits from him. He had matured since five years ago and was nothing like the boy she remembered. Slowly he began to pick up the pieces of her heart that Ash had broke.

After two years he proposed to her and the two began to live together. They decided to wait another year to get married. Misty could finally feel the warmth of the sun again.

Until now. When Ash returned.

"It's unlike you to be so quiet, what are you thinking about" Speak of the Devil.

"Ash…"

"I'm really happy to see you again Misty"

"Why? You're with Serena now"

"You're with Gary"

She wanted to yell at him, to let all the hurt out, but she couldn't.

"What's the deal with you two anyway?" She asked him.

"Well, we started dating about two years ago. I can't believe Serena waited for me after all that time!"

It was like a slap to the face.

 _I waited for you! I hate her! I hate you for liking her!_

"How do you know?" Was all Misty could say.

Ash blushed. BLUSHED! "Well, before I left for Alola, she kissed me!"

 _Why didn't I tell you when I had the chance?_

"I'm happy for you" She lied.

"Misty…"

"I'm getting married now Ash. Can you believe it?"

"Do you love him?"

Misty looked up at the stars. It was the same question Brock had asked, and Tracy, and May. It felt different coming from Ash's mouth.

"Yeah" She told him, "It's getting cold, I'm going inside" And for once Misty was the one to leave him. Their reunion wouldn't change anything. He left her with a broken heart and Gary was there to pick up the pieces. No she was moving on with her life, it was time for her new beginning.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2 Rivals

Author's note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed/followed/favourited. _Italics_ are going to symbolize thoughts or memories. Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 2: Rivals

Misty lay her head on Gary's chest and listened to his breathing as he slept. She couldn't sleep and blamed it on the unfamiliarity of the room. Since it was late Professor Oak invited them all to stay the night.

That included Ash and Serena. Misty couldn't understand why they would choose to stay over when Ash's house was close by. Misty couldn't help disliking Serena despite not knowing her. Maybe she was jealous that the girl could win Ash's heart while she never could. Misty unconsciously began tracing patterns on Gary's chest as she remembered the day she first heard of Serena.

 _She was helping Professor Oak with a lonely Seadra when the telephone rang. Misty was about to enter the room to answer the call when Professor Oak's voice rang through the room followed by Ash's. Misty froze and tried to think of what to say when she saw him on screen. Normally Misty would act with her tough girl persona and tease him, but today she felt different. It was a while since they saw each other last, and Misty couldn't help go through the words she practiced in her mind for the next time they met. Today would be the day she told him everything. She took a deep breath and prepared herself to enter when she heard a girl's voice. "Hi I'm Serena" For the second time Misty froze. Then Ash's voice came back on and Msty felt her heart break. "I'm planning to stay in Kalos with Serena"_

 _Misty didn't like showing her emotions to others, and she especially didn't want Professor Oak, or this Serena girl to hear her cry so before her tears could spill she ran out the lab and straight past Gary Oak._

" _Hey Misty, you ok?"_

 _She ignored him and kept running, wanting to go somewhere no one would see her. When she reached the lake they first met, the one where Ash stole her bike, she fell to her knees and let it all out. Five years worth of waiting all for nothing._

" _Hey Misty!" Gary had followed her, worried though he wouldn't admit it._

 _She quickly tried to wipe the tears from her face but new one kept forming._

" _Hey…" He clearly didn't know how to react. Then he wrapped his arms around her into a hug._

 _Normally Misty would yell or hit someone who tried such a thing but at the moment she didn't care about how she must look. The hug was comforting and she was so hurt. She returned the hug and cried into Gary's chest._

" _Hey it's ok" He tried to calm her down, "What's wrong?"_

 _She wouldn't say... couldn't say. So they stayed like that. Misty doesn't know if minutes went by, or hours, maybe even days. After the tears stopped she quickly got up, embarrassed that Gary of all people saw her like this and made an excuse to leave._

 _She tried to forget about Ash as she sat in her Gym a few days later with all her pokemon. It was hard, many of them were caught during their adventure together. Why didn't she tell him when she had the chance. 'I love you'. Three simple words. Who knew all she would be left with is regret? She always assumed he would come home and everything would work itself out._

 _She could feel tears forming but quickly wiped them when she heard the doors to the Gym open. She dived into the water before the sure to be challenger caught glimpse of her. She stayed underwater until she ran out of breath. The need for air made her forget about Ash and she quickly swam to the surface only to be faced with his old rival._

" _Gary"_

" _Hey Misty" She stared at him a bit before swimming to the edge of the pool to grab hold of the ledge._

" _What brings you here?" She asked deciding to dismiss what happened the other day._

" _Grandpa wanted me to bring this to you" He pulled out a pokeball, "Said he would be happier with other water pokemon" He opened the ball and out came Seadra._

 _Misty giggled as it swam to her and nudged her arm._

" _You really do love water Pokemon don't you?"_

" _Water Pokemon are the best"_

 _Gary pulled out another Pokeball, "Go Blastoise!" Blastoise jumped in the water splashing Gary in the process, "Hey!"_

 _Misty giggled and as Gary turned to face her, he slipped into the water himself. The two soon got into a splash fight and for the first time in days Misty really did forget about Ash._

Misty smiled and looked down at her engagement ring. It wasn't a diamond like most girls would want, it was a sapphire as blue as the ocean. Closing her eyes Misty smiled and finally fell asleep.

* * *

May and Misty were were looking over different dresses when Serena came to join them.

"Those look really pretty!" She told Misty, "Do you know what kind of style you're going for?"

Misty studied the smiling girl. She seemed earnest so Misty answered, "A mermaid cut"

"Ooh, that will look amazing on you! Do you have the dress here?"

"We're going to pick it up next week"

"Let me come with you! I'd love to see what kind of clothes are popular in Kanto!" She turned to May, "I didn't expect to see you here!"

"I'm as surprised as you are!" May replied. "Me and Serena met in Hoenn and competed in contests!" She explained to Misty. "Me and Dawn also competed together once, she won by a pinch"

"What about you Misty?" Serena asked her.

"Contests and performances aren't really my thing"

"Misty is Gym leader of Cerulean city" May added, "What are you planning to do when Gary goes off to challenge the Pokemon League?"

"I'll go with him. My sisters can watch the Gym while I'm away. Afterwards he plans to become a Pokemon researcher and take over Professor Oak's work so we'll stay in the area and I'll continue to run the Gym"

"He won't be able to beat Ash!" Serena exclaimed. She then looked to May a little confused, "What happened between you and Drew?"

May shrugged, "The usual, we get together, get into a fight, get together again. You and Ash seem to be really close, it's been two years already? What are you two planning to do next?" May asked. It's the question Misty also wanted to know the answer to.

Serena blushed, "Well I want to go back to Kalos to earn the name Kalos Queen but Ash wants to continue journeys in different regions"

"That's Ash for you" Misty sighed. _Except you have a choice to follow him_. Eight years ago the duty of Gym Leader had been thrust upon her by her sisters. She wanted to go with him but she couldn't leave the gym unattended.

Ash chose that moment to make an entrance, "What are you guys talking about?"

Serena walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. She blushed as she did so and gazed at him with admiration. "We were getting caught up. Isn't it amazing that we're all connected in some way?"

"Uh yeah I guess"

Gary walked in soon after and Misty couldn't help but compare the two. Both had matured since eight years ago. Ash used to be shorter than Misty but was now at least a head taller. Gary though was slightly taller than Ash with a little bit more muscle too. She smiled until she noticed Ash's hat. It was different than the one he used to wear and her mind immediately went to the box in her closet.

"Hey Misty, how about we go to your gym so Pikachu can meet your Pokemon?" Ash asked her.

"Pika pi" Pikachu agreed.

"Well, only because Pikachu wants to"

"We can take my car" Gary told them

"I'll go get ready" Serena announced and left to do whatever she needed to do.

The car ride passed in silence until Ash broke it, "So Misty, how long have you had your hair long?"

Misty looked back in surprise. He usually didn't notice these sort of things but then again people do change. She glanced briefly at Gary and considered his question, "Two years"

"That's the same time me and Ash started dating" Serena was blushing again which annoyed Misty to no end.

It was a relief when they finally arrived and Pikachu went to play with Misty's Pokemon.

A relief until Ash and Gary got into an argument leaving Misty and Serena alone together.

"Hey Misty can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Do you like Ash?"

Misty looked at the blonde in shock. The other girl wasn't smiling and looked dead serious. "Why would I? I love Gary"

"You love Gary but are you in love with him?"

"What kind of logic is that?!" Misty snapped. The blonde looked taken aback at Misty's outburst.

"Misty I have nothing against you and I want to be friends… but I need to know you're not going to try and steal Ash from me. I love him and I waited longer than you could imagine to be with him. I don't want to lose him"

"You're telling me about waiting? About loss? You're his girlfriend aren't you?!" There was anger in her voice. Misty couldn't help it, she really didn't like Serena.

"We were already separated twice before! Once before you two even knew each other, and another when he went to Alola"

"You could have gone with him! It's not like you had anything stopping you!"

Serena looked taken aback once again. Then, "I saw the way he looked at you when we first met… And the way you looked at him" Whether it was an accusation or a statement Misty couldn't be sure. Serena suddenly smiled again, "So please don't get between me and Ash. We were meant to be together and just because you were his first love doesn't mean I'll lose him without a fight"

Misty clenched her fists, who does Serena think she is?! Suddenly her words struck Misty. First love? What was she talking about? Ash left her without a second thought!

Before she could voice her question there was a sudden explosion outside the Gym and they all ran outside to check it out.

"Prepare for trouble"

"Make it double"

Misty gaped at the trio from long ago, "Them again!"

"They must have followed us from Kalos!" Serena exclaimed.

"Team Rocket, don't you ever get tired of trying to steal Pikachu!" Ash yelled.

"Who?" Gary asked out loud.

Misty ran forward and summoned her Starmie, "Use your water gun Starmie!"

Serena ran next to her, " Go Braixen! Flamethrower!"

Before Team Rocket could summon any pokemon they were sent flying by the two moves, "We're blasting off again!"

The two girls stared at each other before Ash came over to compliment them effectively making Serena blush.

Misty decided to ignore both of them and went to Gary to kiss him. Who was Serena kidding? Ash had everything he needed in a girlfriend from Serena. A pretty girl eager to please Ash and blush whenever he looked her way. Turning she saw Ash staring at them along with Serena both carrying unreadable expressions. "Guess we're rivals now Misty" The blonde told her.

"No… We're not" Misty spared another glance at Ash, taking Gary's hand the two went back into her Gym, Ash and Serena's footsteps softly heard following them in.

* * *

The rest of the week passed by as normal as it could for Misty. She got visits from May, and Dawn and Misty couldn't help falling for the later's Piplup.

When she got home she sat by the lake and let her Pokemon out of their Pokeballs to splash in the water. Thinking about Dawn's Piplup, Misty couldn't help but wonder what kind of water pokemon were out in other regions. With three older sisters the responsibility of the Gym just wasn't going to be passed on to her and she had accepted that. Instead she dreamed to become the greatest water pokemon trainer. How much experience she gained from traveling Kanto, Johto, and the Orange Islands, and just as things felt right, they threw the responsibility of Gym leader on her. Misty thought it was temporary but she was that much a better trainer than the three that they wanted her to stay. The dream she made for herself was lost. Although she trained in her spare time she knew she was missing out by staying in Cerulean. _That's not the only thing you missed out on_.

Serena's words rang through her head, _"you were his first love"_ If what she said is true then why didn't he ever come back for her? Misty thought back to their own goodbye,

 _"Take care Ash"_

 _"You too Misty"_

 _"Will I see you again?"_

 _"You will. I swear"_

Back then Misty was holding back her tears. She wanted to tell Ash 'I love you' but she was too afraid he would break her heart. Maybe she was as much to blame as Ash. Afterall she acted like she didn't care so she wouldn't get hurt, and by doing so she was hurt more than ever.

Looking down at her engagement ring more of the blonde's words rang through her head, _"You love Gary but are you in love with him?"_ Misty never considered it. She loved Gary because he was there when no one else was. Because he loved her when no one else did. Because he was a way to move on from Ash. _Ash...Is it possible to love and hate someone at the same time?_ Misty wanted to scream. She's supposed to marry Gary! Gary Oak is everything a girl wants in a man, he's reliable, good looking, and he loves her! Ash is… Ash! He gets into trouble, acts before he thinks, and he has a girlfriend! _Things would have been just fine if he never came back, especially so close to the wedding!_

Misty sighed, "I'm the worst"

"Did you say something?" Turning she looked up at her fiance approaching her.

"No, nothing!" She fumbled not wanting to explain what's on her mind.

"I'm going over to Pallet to face Ash in a one on one battle! You should come watch!"

Misty played with a lock of her hair. Although she still wore short shorts and a tank she liked having her long orange hair loose.

"Sure. Has Ash caught his old pokemon again already?"

"Nah, he's going to use that Pikachu of his"

Misty remembered Ash's win in the Johto league. Both have improved as trainers since then and Misty really is curious to see who would win between the two rivals.

Getting her Pokemon back into their Pokeballs they drove to Pallet and were met by everyone already waiting outside for them to arrive.

"Alright Gary let's battle!" Ash called.

"I've improved since we last battled Ash, don't expect an easy win"

"I've been through plenty of leagues Gary!"

"We'll see if that makes any difference. I'm going to win this battle for Misty! Go Blastoise!"

"I choose you! Pikachu! Use thunderbolt on his Blastoise!"

"Blastoise withdraw into your shell! Good! Now use Hydropump!"

Pikachu got blasted by a hydropump but managed to stay in the game, "Hang in there Pikachu!" Ash called out, "Use Agility!"

"Keep your cool Blastoise!"

"Now Pikachu, use Thunder!"

"Withdraw!" Blastoise was hit head on before it managed to withdraw into it's shell while taking the hit.

Beside Misty, Brock evaluated the two trainers and Pokemon, "They both took a lot of damage"

"Ash can win this" Serena decided beside Brock.

"You know, Ash and Gary used to be rivals when they were still rookie trainers" He told her.

"I know all about that. Ash talks about those days a lot" Misty couldn't help but notice Serena glance at her.

"They were always pretty even though" Misty put in, "Gary won the very first time they battled"

"But he lost in the Johto league to Ash" Serena countered.

Bringing their attention back to the battle, both pokemon were breathing heavily.

"You can do it Pikachu! Volt tackle!"

"Counter with a Skull Bash!"

The two Pokemon clashed head on. Everyone watched with anticipation as the Pokemon glared at each other moments before falling simultaneously.

"It's a-!" Serena started.

"Tie!" Misty ended.

"You did great Blastoise, return"

"Pikachu" Ash ran to the electric mouse and picked him up, "Good job buddy"

"Guess we'll have to wait for the pokemon league to determine who's the better trainer" Gary said to Ash.

"Just you wait! Me and Pikachu will get stronger and win!"

"I won't bet on it!"

Brock sighed, "Some rivalries never die do they?"

"Same old Ash and Gary" Misty agreed.

After the battle they all stayed at Professor Oak's for dinner.

Misty decided to go outside to feed her Pokemon with some of the special pokemon food made by Brock.

"Misty! If I didn't know better I'd say you were avoiding me" Ash came and sat beside her.

"What? Not sulking over your tie?" She teased.

"A Pokemon master does not sulk!"

"Righhhttt"

"Hmph!"

"Hey Ash, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Misty what is it?"

"Why… why did you come back? Now of all times?"

"Hm? To challenge the pokemon league, I told you that already"

"Is that... all?"

"What else would it be?"

Misty looked down at the ground. Typical Ash.

"Uh Misty are you ok?"

She felt tears begin to form and before they could drop she bolted up and ran. Not caring where, she kept running as tears fell.

"Hey Misty wait!"

Why does she still feel this way? Why does she still cry when her and Ash were clearly never meant to belong.

"Misty!" Ash caught up to her and tried to grab her arm. Instead he tripped taking Misty down with him. He landed on top of her and his lips smashed onto hers. Before either realized it, they were kissing and Ash quickly bolted up. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

Misty stared at his face, glowing from moonlight. Grown up Ash was… cute.

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why didn't you ever come back?" The tears fell from her eyes and she didn't stop them.

"Hey Misty… Do you hate me?"

 _Almost as much as I love you…_

Ash was still on top of her. When she didn't answer he tried a different question.

"Do you really want to marry Gary?"

"Do you really want to be with Serena!" She snapped back. "You broke my heart Ash!"

At this Ash got off of her and helped her stand up. "Misty… I'm sorry"

"I waited for you!" She screamed, "You think 'I'm sorry' makes up for all those years?!"

"Don't play the victim Misty, you never cared! All you ever did was insult me!" He yelled back at her

"I was afraid!" At this they both turned away.

"I thought" Ash began, "I didn't know. I didn't want to come home to something I couldn't have. Serena, always supported me, and made it clear I had a place in her heart"

"You always made a point to fight for what you wanted, what happened to that?!"

"Serena kissed me before we went our own way, she was safe. Your doing the same thing, your going to marry Gary because he's safe"

"What should I do? Wait for someone who isn't coming back?"

Ash stared at her before whispering, "I'm here now"

Misty looked up at the stars and wiped her eyes. She turned to him but before any words could come out she heard someone yell to her left.

"Ash!" Serena, _of course_ , "I saw you running and got worried!" Serena stared at them, "What are you two doing all the way out here?"

Neither of them said anything. Finally, "I better get back, I don't want to worry Gary" Misty walked off in the direction Serena came from but looked back and found Ash staring after her. "Goodnight" She called without another word.

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3 Matchmaker

Authors note: _Italics_ still symbolize thoughts or memories. Thanks to people who reviewed (I really like reviews ;) ) I tried to give chapter 3 a lighter mood than the past two, enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 3: Matchmaker

Misty stared down at her coffee not paying attention to the conversations around her. A few days had past and she hadn't had the chance to speak to Ash since their accidental kiss. _Now I know why he never came back, he was scared his heart would be broken just as I was._ For some stupid reason Misty thought something had changed between them. She was wrong, every time she sees Ash he's with Serena, holding her hand while she blushes.

Said girl's laugh filled the air and Misty looked from her coffee to the other three seated around the table. As much as Misty wanted to avoid Serena even she knew it was impossible. It was time to pick up Misty's dress and Serena decided previously that she was going to join them (Misty, May, and Dawn) no matter what. The four returned to the lab afterwards and Misty had no choice but to engage conversation with the blonde. Luckily it seemed Ash hadn't told Serena what had happened a few days ago.

"You know" Serena started, as the four girls sat together drinking coffee with strawberry shortcake, "Max and Bonnie would be perfect together!"

May thought about it, "Aren't they still a little young for match making?"

"I'm with Serena on this" Dawn put in, "I was 10 when I had my first crush"

"10? I was 5" Serena announced and blushed.

"I think I might have been 10" May said, "What about you Misty"

"Me? Same as you, 10"

"How old do you think the guys were when they had their first crush?" Serena asked.

"Ash was clueless in those matters during our adventure" May noted.

"Gary was similar to Ash" Misty added.

"And Brock was into any girl we met, I bet his first crush was earlier than yours Serena" Dawn put in.

"What about Tracy?" Serena asked.

The three girls looked to each other and shrugged.

"So who were our first crushes anyway?" May asked, "Mine was Drew"

Serena blushed, "Mine was… is Ash"

Dawn also blushed, "Secret!"

"Oh come on-"

"-We told you ours" May and Serena teased.

"Ask Misty!"

The attention was turned on her. "Me? Not telling" Misty caught a glimpse of Serena, the girl had a determined look in her eyes.

"Was it Brock?" The blonde asked specifically.

"Brock? Not even close"

"Tracy then?"

"No way!"

"Gary?"

Misty had a bad feeling about this.

"Why are you so concerned anyway?" Misty replied.

"I'm just curious"

"Curiosity kills the Skitty"

"And satisfaction evolves it into a Delcatty"

"Last I checked a moon stone does that"

The two girls glared at each other.

"Hey now" Dawn waved her hand in front of them, "I heard Ash's mom needs help shopping, why don't we go see if there's anything we can help with?"

"Dawn's right" May agreed.

"Hmph!" Both girls turned away and the four made their way towards Ash's house.

Ash and Gary were both outside in the garden with Ash's mom when they arrived. Misty could faintly see Brock running full speed down the road.

"Oh no!" Ash's mom exclaimed, "Brock rushed out before I could give him the list! Now what will I do?" Scanning the six of them Ash's mom clapped her hands together, " I know! Dawn and May would you bring home some flowers? Gary and Serena I need you to get the groceries please! Ash and Misty would you two pick some berries for me?"

Before anyone could protest Ash's mom handed them each a list of what they were to bring. "Don't cause any trouble Ash" His mom scolded then looked at Misty and winked.

 _Huh?_

* * *

"C'mon Misty the berries are further in the forest!"

"Are you sure? I'd hate to get lost"

"Are you sure that's what you're worried about?"

"What else would it be?!" On cue a weedle dropped in front of her and Misty screamed and jumped back. Instinctively she grabbed onto the closest thing which happened to be Ash.

"Some things never change" He sighed.

"Pika Pi" Pikachu agreed.

"Let's just find the berries and get out of here!"

"This is where I caught my first pokemon!" Ash exclaimed.

"I know, I was there"

"Pika!"

The two made their way deeper into the forest, still no berries in sight.

"Hey Misty"

"What?"

"There's a Caterpie on your shoulder"

"What!" Misty screamed and looked frantically at both her shoulders. Ash fell to the ground laughing.

"I sure got you"

Misty felt her cheeks heat, "That wasn't funny!"

"No you're right it wasn't" Ash looked at her seriously and stood so she was looking up at him, "It was hilarious!" His laughter filled the air.

"Ash!"

At her scream a bunch of Kakuna fell, only being held to the tree they were under, by a string.

Ash was still laughing and had his eyes closed.

"Ash" She whispered.

He continued on. Whichever direction she turned there was a Kakuna.

"Ash!" She whispered a little louder and grabbed his arm.

"Huh?" Finally he looked around and the realization hit him. Where there were Kakuna, there were Beedrill soon to follow.

"Kakuna!" He yelled. Ok, so maybe after eight years travelling different maps Ash DIDN'T know where there were Kakuna there were Beedrill.

Upon his scream a herd of Beedrill appeared from the leaves of the tree. Ash grabbed her arm and the two ran as fast as they could not caring for direction. Misty closed her eyes as Kakuna brushed her arms. The Beedrill were close behind giving chase.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt on them!"

"Pikachu!" The thunderbolt eliminated half the beedrill but Pikachu had to continue running else he would be poisoned by the other half.

Pikachu almost caught up to Misty and Ash when suddenly they were falling.

Ash landed in the hole first and Misty fell on top of him.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double"

"AUUUGHH BEEDRILL!"

Misty looked up and saw the Beedrill fly past the hole. Team Rocket's screaming became distant until neither Beedrill or thief could be heard.

"Are you ok?" Ash asked her.

"I'm fine" The hole wasn't dug big enough to sit side by side so after some shuffling they had to settle for Ash sitting cross legged with Misty on his lap leaning her back against his chest.

"Hey Pikachuuu!" Ash called.

A head appeared at the top of the hole.

"Pikachu go get help!"

"Pi Pikachu!"

Misty tried to ignore how close their faces were. It was dark so she couldn't see Ash's face but she could feel his breath on her ear. Trying to move into a comfier position Misty noted two things. One, her ankle hurt, two her hand brushing against Ash's.

"I think I sprained my ankle" She said.

"On the bright side the Beedrill are gone"

The silence quickly turned awkward, something which never happened eight years ago.

Misty could have laughed, _I've been waiting to speak to him and now that we're alone I can't think of a single thing to say!_

Luckily Ash broke the silence.

"I'm hungry"

"Is food the only thing on your mind?"

"70 percent of the time"

"What's the other 30 percent?"

"Becoming a pokemon master"

"Oh" Misty couldn't hide the disappointment in her voice. It didn't go unnoticed either.

"What are you thinking about?" Ash asked.

"Nothing"

"You sound upset"

"It's funny how we're right beside each other but it feels as though there is a huge rift between us"

"What do you mean?"

"You really are dense sometimes!"

"Your temper is as bad as ever"

"What was that?!" Misty turned glaring even though he wouldn't be able to see her in the dark. Ash seemed to sense he was walking on thin ice.

"Nothing!"

"That's what I thought!"

"It's been awhile since I got into an argument, I forgot how stressful they are"

Misty couldn't imagine Serena arguing with Ash, she always blushed at the mention of Ash and smiled in his presence. Misty remembered something she had said to Ash during the Moltres, Zapdos, Articuno crisis… _"If you want somebody to do whatever you want, whenever you want you should find yourself a girlfriend_!" Serena definitely fit her description of a girlfriend… Back then she had been so jealous of Melody and upset when Melody referred to her and Ash as a couple. Of course she's been trying to hide her feelings but either way Ash was just too dense to notice back then.

"What do you and Serena talk about anyway?" Misty asked.

After a minute Ash responded, "Uh I never really thought about it, but I guess we talk about our dreams. What do you and Gary talk about?"

Misty thought back to their conversations, aside from Gary comforting Misty during the beginning of their relationship, they only really talked about Pokemon.

"Our Pokemon, Water-Pokemon, and other types of Pokemon"

Silence crept on them once more.

"So uh, how did he ask you to, you know, marry him?"

Misty smiled for real, it was one of her best memories. "Gary took me to a beach during the middle of a Water-Pokemon migration. They were all swimming from one island to another it was beautiful! I've never seen so many Water-Pokemon together at once, and there were more than I could ever imagine! When I turned to Gary he held a sapphire ring as blue as the ocean!"

"Remember when you said we were going to get married?"

Misty remembered alright, it was the day they found a girl who day dreamed of marrying Brock, but she never expected for Ash to remember something as specific as a conversation from so long ago.

 _"Wow imagine Brock married"_

 _"You and I will be married some day too"_

 _"Mhm… huh?"_

It had slipped out of Misty's mouth and it seemed to take Ash a moment to realize he had agreed with her.

"Ash" Misty turned around to face him. Although she couldn't see his face she knew they were only inches apart. Misty leaned in close and despite the darkness she closed her eyes. Her lips gently brushed Ash's and-

"ASH"

"MISTY"

"PIKA PIKA"

Misty froze as voices rang above them. She recognized them as Serena, Gary, and Pikachu.

Just as Misty leaned away from Ash three heads appeared at the top of the hole.

 _What are you doing Misty?! You almost kissed Ash! You're engaged remember?! And Ash broke your heart you are not forgiving him for it!_

"Are you ok?" Serena called down.

"We're fine" Ash called up, "I think Misty hurt her ankle!"

"I'm going to throw down a rope and pull you guys up!" Gary shouted.

A second later the rope appeared. Ash tied it around his waist and shifted Misty so he was holding her princess style.

"We're ready!" He yelled up.

Together Gary and Serena (Mostly Gary) pulled the two up. After catching his breath Gary faced Ash and Misty.

"Here let me" Misty blushed realizing she was still in Ash's arms.

"Aren't you tired from pulling us up?"

"I'm not so weak Ashy-boy"

"He's right Ash" Serena put in.

Without another word Ash shifted Misty over to Gary and Serena put her arm into Ash's.

"We were worried you know, it's a good thing Pikachu found us"

"Pika Pika"

"What happened anyway?" Gary asked.

"Well you see" Ash told the story as they left the woods and as he finished he halted and let out a gasp, "We didn't get the berries!"

"Don't worry, we passed a bush on our way here" Serena told him, "We can stay behind to pick them and let Gary and Missy go on ahead"

"It's Misty!" Misty snapped at the blonde.

"Oops! My bad"

"Now I know where dumb blonde came from" Misty mumbled and Gary laughed.

"Huh?" It was said too quiet for Serena to hear.

"She's just saying what nice hair you have" Gary told her.

"Oh thanks! I use top quality products to keep it so shiny!"

Misty and Gary both laughed as they went on ahead, Misty turned her head to see the blonde staring with confusion in her eyes while Ash also watched them leave.

* * *

Misty's ankle was going to be fine so long as she didn't put too much weight on it for a couple of days. Her head was another story. For years she dreamed Ash would show up and tell her he loved her. Now he was back giving off mixed signals and Misty didn't know how to feel. Misty stood by the lake where it all began. Part of her secretly hoped he would be here. Drawn to the lake for the same reason she was, yet here she was and Ash was probably home with Serena.

 _What if I never fished Ash out of that lake?_ Misty's life would be completely different. She would have never gone on a journey outside Cerulean, she wouldn't be the trainer she is today and her heart would still belong to herself.

She stood by the lake and hummed the melody to a song she faintly remembered, closing her eyes she sang the lyrics which seemed to reflect everything she felt;

" _I can't help but love you_

 _Even though I try not to,_

 _I can't help but want you_

 _I know that I'd die without you,_

 _I can't help but be wrong in the dark_

 _'Cause I'm overcome in this war of hearts,_

 _I can't help but want oceans to part_

' _Cause I'm overcome in this war of hearts"_

"Psy"

Misty nearly jumped as the dimwit duck let itself out of its pokeball. It looked up with a blush on its face.

"I wasn't singing that to you!" Misty snapped.

"Psyduck" It talked back.

Misty sank to her knees feeling defeated, "What would you understand? Great now I'm having a conversation with Psyduck of all Pokemon"

 _A life not meeting Ash would mean a life with no Psyduck._ The realization struck her hard. _No Psyduck, or Poliwhirl or Horsea… No Togepi!_ No matter how much pain Ash had caused her she couldn't regret pulling him out for that would be the same as regretting her pokemon.

"Psy?"

"What do I do?"

The yellow pokemon looked at her before grabbing its head in frustration, "Psyduck"

"Yeah… this whole situation gives me a headache too"

Misty returned Psyduck to its pokeball and hummed the rest of the melody to herself. Suddenly she heard movement behind her and she stopped at once. Misty grabbed a Pokeball ready to battle in case it was Team Rocket or some other weirdo.

Spinning around she found herself face to face with Serena.

"Serena, what are you doing here?"

The girl brushed a hair to the side, Misty noted that the girl didn't have her usual smile, instead she seemed to have an air of determination around her.

"I'm here to see you, isn't that obvious?"

"It must be important if you'd spare time away from Ash, how did you know I'd be here?"

"I went over to your Gym and your sisters told me. They're actually really nice"

"What do you want Serena?"

"I'm here to settle things like rivals should"

Misty frowned then remembered what Serena had told her after the battle with Team Rocket a week ago.

"You're not a trainer" Misty reminded her as if the other could somehow forget.

"Maybe not... but Ash's heart is worth fighting for! For him I'll do my best, don't underestimate my Pokemon or our determination"

"Fine. As Gym leader of Cerulean city I won't decline a challenge"

"A three on three battle" Serena stated, "This battle won't change my relationship with Ash but it needs to be done to teach you a lesson"

"And what would that be?"

"You'll see" Serena pulled out a Pokeball.

"I CHOOSE YOU!" Both girls yelled and summoned their first Pokemon.

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4 Resolve

Authors note: Here's chapter 4! I checked a wiki for moves/attack for the battle between Misty and Serena. Wasn't sure how to end this one off either so hopefully it turns out ok. Enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 4: Resolve

"I CHOOSE YOU!" Both girls yelled and summoned their first Pokemon.

"Starmie!"

"Sylveon!"

 _Sylveon? I've never seen a Pokemon like this before!_

"Starmie use Water Gun!"

"Dodge it Sylveon!" Her Sylveon jumped out the way.

"Keep at it Starmie!"

"Keep dodging Sylveon!"

Just as it seemed Water Gun would hit Sylveon always managed to dance out the way. Misty was getting impatient.

 _Something has to give, or the battle will never end! If they're equal in speed then I need a new tactic._

"Dive into the water Starmie"

Both girls glared at each other momentarily.

"Now Starmie come up and use your Swift!"

"Counter it with your own Swift attack!"

Misty couldn't hide her surprise as the two moves negated. Serena wasn't bad despite not being an active trainer.

"Sylveon use your Double Team!" Clones of Sylveon appeared around the lake. Starmie looked left and right unsure where to aim its next attack.

"Starmie dive into the water! When you jump up turn your body 360 degrees while using Water Gun!"

Starmie did as it was told and Sylveon clones dissapeared as they were hit.

"Quick Sylveon use protect!"

Just as Water Gun hit the real Sylveon a shield protected it.

"Swift!" Both girls called out. Again the moves negated.

"Sylveon before it can dive in again use Fairy Wind!"

 _Fairy Wind? What's that?_

"Starmie dive!" It was too late. Fairy wind hit Starmie effectively knocking it out. "Starmie return!"

"Are you really a gym leader?"

"You've taken out one of my pokemon. Let's see if you can take out the other two! Go Politoed!"

"Sylveon use Swift!"

"Politoed jump out the way! Now rush at it and use Tackle!"

"Protect yourself!"

Politoed banged into the shield but as it began to fade Misty called out her next move, "Double slap that Sylveon!"

Politoed savagely double slapped Sylveon, stopping only when Sylveon fainted.

"Good job!"

"Go Pancham!"

"Politoed use Body Slam!"

"Stop it with Stone Edge!"

Politoed got hit in the face with Stone Edge.

"While it's getting itself together use your Dark Pulse!" Serena ordered.

Politoed didn't have time to dodge or counter as it was hit again.

"Politoed!" Misty called out to it. Politoed looked back at her and slowly got up. It wasn't going to lose without a fight!

"Pancham finish it with Arm Thrust!"

"Use Swagger"

Just as Pancham pulled back it's arm it was hit with Swagger. It swayed on its feet.

"Pancham what are you doing? Arm Thrust!"

Pancham looked around confused. It ran to a tree and use Arm Thrust on it.

"What's wrong Pancham?"

"Politoed use water gun while it's still confused!"

Water gun hit effectively knocking out Pancham.

"Pancham return!"

Misty noticed how tired Politoed was and decided to withdraw it as well. She still had one more Pokemon she could use, just like Serena, and Misty knew just the one to use.

"I choose you, Gyarados!"

Serena's eyes widened. Misty grabbed Gyarados' Pokeball but before she could summon it another Pokemon released itself from her bag. A certain dimwitted yellow duck.

"Psy"

"Not you!" Misty fell to her knees "Why now of all times?!"

"Psyduck?"

Serena burst out laughing.

"Too bad for you Misty! I was worried since my last Pokemon is a fire-type but I suppose there's no need. Go Braixen!"

Psyduck stared at Braixen intensly

"Use your Confusion" Misty yelled.

"Psyduck?" It put it's arms to its head.

No! His headache isn't big enough to do anything!

Serena stared unsure whether the two in front of her were playing around.

"Braixen use Flamethrower!"

"Dodge it Psyduck!"

"Psyduck?" The attack hit Psyduck and it's tail caught on fire, "Psyduck?!" Psyduck began running around in circles calling its own name.

"To the water Psyduck"

Psyduck took her advice for once and ran into the water. It sighed in relief before remembering it couldn't swim and began flailing around.

"Flamethrower again!"

Psyduck submerged into the water just as the flame hit. Luckily for Misty the lake absorbed most of the attack and created a temporary path of solid ground as water was blown back. Psyduck scrambled out the lake while it could.

"Guess this is what they call dumb luck" Serena stated. "Braixen finish it off with scratch"

Braixen ran up to the unsuspecting duck and scratched it right on the head.

Psyduck grabbed it's head and Misty realized Serena had accidently given her the opportunity she needed.

"Psyduck use your confusion!"

This time Psyduck's confusion worked and Braixen got blown back into a tree, unable to continue battle.

"Braixen!" Serena ran to her Pokemon.

"I'm the Cerulean city Gym leader for a reason" Misty told her.

Serena turned back to Misty.

"I'm not a trainer. I knew I would lose, especially if you used a Pokemon like Gyarados from the start"

Misty stared at the blonde confused, "Then why bother challenging me?"

"I told you already. To teach you a lesson"

"A lesson?"

"You may have won the battle but you lost the war. Ash is my boyfriend, not yours and nothing will change that because you are Gary Oak's fiance" Serena walked away leaving Misty to think over her words.

* * *

Gary was on top of Misty and as he leaned down to kiss her he stopped midway. "What's bothering you?"

"Me? Nothing" She lied. She pulled Gary down and kissed him. He pulled away after a moment.

"You can't fool me. You've been distracted all night" Misty sat up so she was in his lap and played with his hair. "Is it Ash?"

Misty couldn't hide the surprise on her face. How long did he know? "Maybe a little" She replied.

"Do you… still love him" Gary asked.

Misty hesitated, _Yes! No! I don't know!_ "It's complicated"

Gary frowned, "Did you sleep with him?"

"No! How could you think that?!" She snapped.

"We're getting married and you still have feelings for him. I'm thinking a lot of things!"

Misty looked him in the eyes, "Do you remember who my first kiss was?"

"Ash?"

"No! You! It was my 16th birthday remember? I finally told you everything about my feelings for Ash, and you kissed me!"

"Oh. Of course I remember that"

"Do you remember the day you proposed to me?"

"I can never forget that day" they kissed.

"I'm sorry" She said. "This isn't fair to you, my feelings for Ash… A small part of me might always love Ash, but that doesn't change anything. I choose you"

Gary looked her in the eyes. She could see the hurt there and felt guilty. "You choose me or is it he didn't choose you"

Misty's eyes widened in surprise. She can't believe he just said that.

"Do you think this is easy for me!" She yelled and got off him, "Do you think I wanted him to appear out of the blue?!"

"I think you're still in love with him and your just marrying me to fill the void he left! Have I ever been good enough for you? Do you plan to wake up next to me everyday for the rest of our lives wishing I was him?! Regretting your decision?!"

Misty wanted to defend herself but before she could think of anything to say Gary continued on.

"Do you have ANY idea what he did to you?!"

"Do I have any idea? I lived through it!"

"You don't get it so let me explain it" Gary said bitterly. "After you found out about Serena you were broken. There was no light in your eyes., even when you smiled or laughed. Deep down you wanted to cry but you still put on a strong facade to hide it from everyone around you. You pushed everyone away! You barely slept! You barely ate! And I was the only one who gave a damn. Ash left you misery and didn't give you a second thought while he was off banging Serena! Now he's back and the only reason he pretends to give a damn is because I'm his rival and I have something he doesn't!"

Misty slapped him.

She could feel her eyes stinging as tears threatened to spill.

Gary rubbed his cheek and got up off their bed.

"If you don't believe me go to Ash right now and tell him you love him. Tell him the engagement's off and see what he'll do for yourself… if this is what it will take for you to realize he's playing you" Gary left their room and Misty grabbed her pillow hugging it tightly. Burying her face into it she let out her tears. _If Gary is right then what? If Gary is wrong then what?_ Either way Misty was going to lose someone she loved. She knew Ash caused her a world of pain. She knew Gary was always there when she needed him. _So why is this so hard?!_

Misty wouldn't lie to herself. She loved both guys for different reasons. She needs to make a decision now especially with the wedding right around the corner. Misty threw the pillow away. _I'm not going to run away anymore! Whenever things got tough i would always run but from now on I'm going to face my problems and live a life with no regrets!_

Misty went to her closet, up on her tiptoes she reached for the box on the top shelf.

Despite her new found resolve Misty couldn't help but feel she was falling with no one to catch her.

* * *

 _Knock Knock Knock._

It felt like forever until the door opened revealing Ash.

"Misty? What are you doing here so late?"

"I wanted to talk to you. Can I come inside?"

Ash moved to let her in.

"I was actually going to come by your place tomorrow, I've been meaning to speak to you"

"Guess this is good timing then"

"Except I was sleeping"

"Ash… I've been thinking about the last two weeks"

"Me too"

Misty's heart began to race.

"Misty, I think it's time we let go"

Misty stared at him, it took a moment for his words to register.

"When we travelled I was too young to really realize I liked you. Now after so much time has passed I still feel a connection, but that's probably cause we haven't seen each other in a while. After a while it will fade and then what? I've spent two years with Serena, I can't just leave her"

Misty looked into Ash's eyes and whispered, "So you think our feelings aren't real?"

She wanted to leave but she didn't. She wouldn't run away again!

"I-" Misty stopped and tried to bring the words out- _I love you…_ Instead she looked into his eyes then leaned in and kissed him.

They kissed for about a minute. Then Ash pulled away.

"Enough"

"Ash-"

"I'm going to ask Serena to marry me"

Misty eyes' widened.

"I was planning to from the beginning" He went on, "I came home so she could meet my mom and then I was going to propose. Things got complicated after I found out you were getting married, to Gary Oak of all people, but I can't erase two years with Serena. I won't"

Misty looked at him as sadness filled her.

"Ash" She whispered.

"Don't! Please don't"

Misty looked down and took a deep breath. Raising her eyes again she could see sorrow in Ash's eyes.

"Who said what's lost cannot be found?" She asked him, "I don't think these feelings are fake. They're real, your's and mine! I don't want to let go when we just got to meet again, Ash I-"

"I think you should leave"

Misty felt a lot of things. Funny but she should cry. She should scream and shout. She should laugh at herself for being a fool. But Misty didn't do any of the above. She stared at Ash blankly.

"Leaving is your specialty isn't it" Misty said. She thought she saw Ash flinch slightly. Misty remembered the box in her bag and took it out, pushing it towards him, "Here. It's time I let go isn't it?"

Ash took the box and slowly he opened it. He pulled out the two belongings inside. His Kanto hat he claimed to treasure, and the Gym badges he worked so hard to achieve.

"Goodbye Ash"

"Goodbye Misty"

Misty didn't look back to see if Ash was following her. She didn't bother to slam the door open either, she left it open causing Ash to have to stride after it and close it. Misty stood in front of the house for a second, not turning. Only when she heard the lock did she grab her bike and head home.

* * *

It was morning when she finally arrived at home. First she went to the bedroom hoping to find Gary but he wasn't there. He had a right to know everything. After all she put him through... Misty could understand if he wanted to call of the wedding, who would ever want to marry someone like her.

Next she tried the kitchen to no avail. After going through every room she decided to search outside. She found him around the back. Wind ruffled his hair as he kissed a girl on her tiptoes. As if sensing her he suddenly drew back and looked up his eyes wide.

"Misty!"

Misty couldn't be angry at him. Not after what she did with Ash.

The girl turned around eyes wide in shock.

"Hey Dawn" Misty said in a montone voice, afterall she couldn't be hurt or angry. She was no better than Gary right now. "Guess this was you'r secret crush huh?"

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5: Goodbyes

Authors note: I know I know, it's been over a month since I updated this story. Hopefully the wait will be worth it as I present the fifth and final chapter. I am actually quite proud that I finished this story before the summer ended as I wished to do when I started it. Thanks goes out to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favourited. Your support kept the story going :)

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5: Goodbyes

"It's not what it looks like!" Gary rushed over to Misty while Dawn stood shell shocked.

 _You kissed Ash. Gary kissed Dawn. Ash is probably kissing Serana right now. And you're not kissing anyone._

"Misty I am SO sorry!" Dawn got over her initial surprise and was now standing beside Misty.

 _Yeah right._

"Misty it's complicated!" Gary pleaded.

 _You think?_

"Misty-" Dawn grabbed her arm and Misty pulled away.

"Don't you have somewhere you need to be?!" Misty snapped at her.

Dawn looked close to tears as she looked from Misty to Gary.

"I- I'll be at the lab if anyone needs me"

Misty didn't turn back as Dawn brushed past her.

"Misty-" Gary started to say but she interrupted him.

"I kissed Ash"

"What?"

"Don't look so surprised. You knew I still had feelings for him"

"We both did stupid things"

"Things? How long have you been seeing Dawn behind my back?"

"Misty please, it means nothing"

"Just yesterday you were yelling at me for liking Ash, you had no right!"

"I love you Misty"

"You have a strange way of showing it. How long Gary?"

Gary averted his gaze and put a hand through his hair. She wondered what he was thinking right now, feeling? Was he guilty? Angry? Or did he feel nothing? Misty wondered what **she** should be feelings. Upset obviously but she wasn't. Not with Gary. She only felt sad that after meeting Ash once again he chose another. She felt angry at herself for even believing Ash would want her. And she felt nothing towards Dawn because they were the same. They both went after a guy who already had a girlfriend, a guy who would lead them on and make them feel special and-

"A few months"

"Oh"

"There's more to it than that!"

He was looking at her now, with hope in his eyes, or was that desperation?

"I met Dawn while I was in Sinnoh and after that, well, I never gave her a second thought. Two years ago we met again while she was visiting Kanto with her boyfriend. We decided to keep in touch after that, phone calls nothing else, we were both dating other people and believe me there was NOTHING between us. But about three months later, maybe a little more, Paul broke up with her and she was REALLY upset. She called me more often and one day she showed up at our door. You were at a tour with your sisters but she asked if she could stay a couple of days. Then… that was the first time I cheated on you"

"First time?"

"Dawn left before you came home but since then she would make frequent visits to Kanto. I gave in to her every time, I'm sorry. A month before I proposed to you, I knew I had to choose, And I chose you. I broke things off with Dawn or at least tried to. I ignored her calls until I finally told her I was engaged. She said she was happy for me and stopped calling. I invited her to the wedding since I thought she moved on… She showed up here this morning and I told her everything that happened. Then she kissed me"

"Go on"

"You showed up and announced you kissed Ash"

"Ash is going to propose to Serena"

"Oh"

"Gary, we are so messed up!"

"Even though you still liked Ash I thought it was something I could accept and ignore. I'm sorry it had to end up like this, maybe the reason I let Dawn have her way is because I was secretly angry that part of your heart would always belong to him"

Misty sighed and sat down in the grass. Gary carefully sat next to her and the two stayed in an awkward silence. Gary opened his mouth as if to say something but quickly closed it. He tried again and turned to her. She met his eyes and he shut his mouth again. As the silence dwelled on Misty became mildly annoyed.

"What?" She snapped.

"Do you… do you still want to get married?"

She stared into his brown eyes and down at her sapphire engagement ring.

She couldn't pretend nothing had happened. Their relationship was strained if not broken and Misty didn't know if it could be fixed.

Gary seemed to take her silence as an answer and gently took her hand apologizing again.

"Stop!" She snapped once more.

"But I really am-" She cut him off.

"Enough!"

She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him forward into a kiss. He was shocked at first but his lips recognized hers and soon enough he kissed her back.

"Do you forgive me?" He whispered.

"We both messed up. I don't want to run away anymore. I always did when things got out of my hand, but I made a promise that I wouldn't anymore"

"We're still getting married"

"I'm sorry" She said.

His eyes reflected his confusion.

"You just said-" She cut him off again.

"I said I wasn't going to run away. I'm going to stay and make this right between us, but you can't expect me to marry you when we're both lost"

"Who said what's lost cannot be found?"

"I can't"

"Please"

He looked upset.

"It's not going to work itself out" Misty stated, and it was the first time she realized it. Until she could get over Ash completely she would never be happy with Gary.

She felt something wet on her face and realized she was crying.

Gary's eyes widened and he quickly tried to make up for his insistence. As though it was him who could make her cry.

"It's alright Misty, you're right! We should take things slowly!"

She faked a smile. It must have looked sad and pathetic but he tried to return it anyway.

"We should call everyone to call off the wedding" She told him. He groaned but stood and helped her up.

Taking her hand they went inside. Although she was still engaged to Gary she couldn't help but feel as though she lost both guys she loved.

* * *

"Starmie use Water Gun!"

"NO! CHARMANDER!"

"Charmander is unable to battle. The match goes to the Cerulean City Gym Leader, Misty"

The challenger glared daggers at Misty. Muttering some curses under his breath he left making sure to slam the door on his way out.

"Oh Misty, no guy likes a girl that's stronger than him" One of her sisters said.

"Like yeah, you're never going to get married at this rate" Said another.

"Poor Misty, even her fiance ran away"

"Misty if Gary broke up with you than is it ok if one of us date him?"

"Yeah a cute guy like him wants to be with a pretty girl not some runt"

"Enough you two" Her eldest sister Daisy told them. Both girls stopped blabbing at once.

Misty had long learned to ignore her sisters, that aside, despite their inflated egos and seemingly relentless flirting, all three remained single.

A week had gone by since they called off the marriage. She hadn't told her sisters what had happened though they heard gossip and made a story of Misty's tragic love life for themselves.

She always knew deep down she didn't love Gary the way she had loved **him**. His relationship with Dawn confirmed that even he was unhappy and things between them wouldn't work out in the long run. Even if they were still together she couldn't help but feel as though their relationship was holding on by threads.

As for her feelings for Ash... She hated Ash for leaving without a second thought, and always blamed herself for never telling him how she felt. Now that he was back, and she told him what she wanted to, it was like some sort of closure. Ash didn't love her just as she feared, but now she knew. And now she knew that nothing could change his mind.

Misty had found the resolve not to run away when things got tough, and she planned to follow through. It was time to let go, let go of Ash, and she knew the first step to take.

Misty looked around the Gym. Her adventure had ended here eight years ago.

"Hey!" She called to her arguing sisters.

"What?" Daisy asked in an annoyed tone.

"I quit"

* * *

There was going to be a farewell party at Professor Oak's lab to say goodbye to all their friends who had come for the wedding.

Misty tied her hair up into a ponytail. Finding a red tank and short-shorts she quickly dressed and found Gary waiting in his car.

"It's supposed to rain later" He told her.

"Should I go back for an umbrella?"

He frowned.

"I don't think we own an umbrella"

"We could stop by the store and buy one"

He winced.

"Do you really feel like going to the store just to get an umbrella?"

Pointless chatter. It had been like this the entire week. Despite what they said about working things out, neither seemed to want to start the conversation they **should** be having.

"Don't get mad at me when you get soaked" She replied.

He laughed and Misty quickly changed the topic to something just as pointless. They could fix their relationship **after** all the guests leave.

It was cloudy when they arrived. Everyone was outside and had let their pokemon out so Misty did the same.

"Hi Misty!" May came up beside her.

"Hey May!"

"Misty glanced around. She spotted Ash and Serena together, the later blushing. Brock was busy cooking and Dawn was standing beside him trying not to stare at her and Gary.

"C'mon, Brock made rice balls" May grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the last group she wanted to be around.

"Hey Misty what's up?" Brock greeted.

Everyone seemed to stop what they were doing and stared at her.

"I have big news" She decided to say, "I quit being the Cerulean Gym leader and I'm planning to travel to learn all I can about Water-Pokemon!"

This seemed to surprise everyone.

"That's great Misty!" Brock exclaimed.

"You should travel to Hoenn" May added, "You'll find different Pokemon than in Kanto!"

"On the topic of sharing big news, me and Ash have an announcement!" Serena blushed, "We're getting married! We decided that while everyone is still here we should have the wedding!"

"Right now?" Gary asked.

"Of course not RIGHT now. Tomorrow!" Serena announced.

Tomorrow. Misty turned to Ash but he wasn't looking at her. He seemed to stare at the sky all the while having an arm around Serena as people congratulated them.

"I guess we can stay another day!" May said.

"How did Ash propose?" Dawn asked.

"It was the most romantic thing ever! He gave me a Pokeball and inside was a ring and a note that said 'Would you Mareep me?' Of course I said yes!"

"That really is great to hear" Gary told her.

The weather changed and it started raining bringing an end to the group's conversation.

"Everyone inside!" Ash yelled.

Once they were inside the girls, excluding Misty herself, huddled around Serena to admire her ring.

Misty stayed by the window as the weather reflected her feelings. Stupid Ash.

"Misty" Speak of the devil.

Misty turned to face the self proclaimed Pokemon Master.

"Congratulations Ash" she kept her voice neutral.

"Sorry about how things went down last week"

What was he expecting her to say?

"So you and Gary aren't getting married"

"No need to point out the obvious"

"Hey, I wanted to give you something"

She raised an eyebrow as Ash fished through his pocket. Taking her hand he put an object in it and closed her hand around it.

Misty opened her hand and looked down at a familiar fishing lure.

"You gave me my hat back so I thought you might want this back"

She couldn't hide her surprise at the Misty lure.

"I didn't think you would still have this after all this time"

"Of course I kept it! It's a lucky lure!"

"I hope it will bring me as much luck as it gave you" she replied shortly.

"Misty I-"

"Misty is he bothering you?" Gary stepped beside her and glared at Ash.

"Relax Gary, I was returning something"

Gary snorted.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Ash rose his voice.

"Why don't you stay away from her, she's better off without you!" Gary snapped at him.

"Better off without me or you? Last I checked she doesn't **want** to marry you!"

"Hah! Breaking her heart once wasn't enough, then you came back and had to break it again along with our wedding!"

"What?!"

Both guys were yelling, and everyone stopped what they were doing to stare.

"If you never came back things would have been fine!"

"Really now?! Dawn told me how fine your relationship was!"

Dawn gasped as Ash threw her name out. Everyone else surrounded them confused.

Gary turned towards Dawn.

"You told people?"

"No- I- Ash is like a brother to me!"

"You have a lot of nerve Gary!"

"Back at you Ashy-boy!"

"Ash, Gary, I'm so sorry, I didn't meant to!" Dawn pleaded suddenly.

They ignored her.

"Why do you have to keep leading her on? Marry Serena and dissapear! It's your specialty isn't it?"

Ash looked as though he wanted to to punch Gary and Gary held his ground returning a glare just as promising.

And then it happened. Ash's mom walked up to both boys and slapped both of them hard.

"Both of you should be ashamed of yourselves!" The woman yelled.

"M-mom?"

It was the first time she ever heard Ash's mom yell and never would have imagined her to get violent.

"Listen to yourselves! Neither of you get to judge the other!"

"But mom he-" Ash's mom sent her son a glare which quickly shut him up.

"I'll speak to you when we get home Ash. Now both of you apologize to each other"

They hesitated but one look at the woman before them had them muttering quick apologies.

"And shake hands!" Ash's mom demanded.

Grudgingly they did as were told and quickly stalked off to different parts of the rooms. Serena rushed after Ash, and Ash's mom turned to Misty and hugged her.

"Oh dear I am so sorry" She told her.

Misty returned the hug. Misty's sister's had never hugged or comforted her, they tended to stick together and call Misty a 'runt' to this day no matter what was going on. Ash's mom was probably the closest thing she had to a motherly figure even after Ash left to Hoenn.

"Ash was always a little dense" His mom said, "I'm sorry things had to turn out the way they did, I really thought he would realize his feelings for you if he came home"

Misty frowned. It was an odd thing to hear.

Ash's mom looked Serena over as the blonde held Pikachu and tried to cheer Ash up.

"I'm sure Serena is a very nice girl" Ash's mom began, "But I want you to know that no matter what happens between you and Ash, you are always welcomed in my home. You're like a daughter to me and nothing Ash or Serena does will change that"

Misty smiled as the other said those words. Ash's mom pulled away and left to lecture her son.

Misty sighed and turned to the window again. The rain was coming down hard now and Gary's car didn't have a roof.

* * *

The car ride home passed in silence. Gary glared staright ahead and Misty didn't feel like saying anything. The rain poured down and they were both soaked to the bone, it would be a miracle if they weren't sick come tomorrow.

Of course, when you live with someone, let alone share a room, it becomes a little hard to keep a silence.

"When were you planning to tell me!?" Gary suddenly asked as Misty changed into her pajamas.

"Tell you what?"

"I don't know? That you quit being the Gym Leader to travel across the map and look at Water-Pokemon?"

"Oh" Realization hit her. It had totally slipped her mind, she felt a little guilty knowing she should have brought it up with Gary before announcing it at the party.

"I forgot to tell you" She answered honestly.

"Hah"

She frowned at him.

"You plan to take on the Pokemon League again, what's the big deal with me finishing my dream?"

"Your dream? You have a lot of dreams Misty?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nevermind"

He turned and switched off the night light.

"Goodnight" he mumbled.

Misty switched it back on and glared.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It's been a long day, I don't want to fight with you. Can't we let this go?"

"No"

"Please?"

"You started it"

He sighed.

"You dream a lot of things, like marrying Ash"

And it all came back to this.

Her feelings for Ash.

"What did he say to you?" Gary asked.

"Before you started a fight? He wanted to return something"

"I did that for you. What did he return, it couldn't be your heart?"

"I don't need you fighting my battles for me, I can handle myself"

She went to her bag and pulled out the Misty lure.

"You gave him THIS?"

"It was a long time ago"

"You never gave me one"

"You don't fish"

"I could"

"You told me you hated fishing"

"So he gets a special Misty doll lure"

"What do you want me to do? Apologize?"

"I want you to stay"

"Stay as Gym Leader you mean. No"

"Listen to yourself Misty" He was upset. His voice gave it away.

"My decision is final"

"What about working things out like you wanted? What about not running away anymore"  
"I'm not running away. I never wanted to be Gym Leader so why should I take care of my sisters' Gym? Besides I'm not leaving right away"

"Maybe you should!" She froze. It's not what she expected.

He seemed to realize what he said and quickly tried to take it back.

"I didn't mean it like that. It's just with all that's going on it feels like you're finding any excuse not to marry me"

"Come with me"

"What?"

"Tomorrow after Ash's wedding, let's leave, just the two of us! We can have our own adventure and we can both finish our dreams"

"No I want to stay here. I told you already, after I beat the Pokemon league I plan to take over my Grandfather's lab"

"Gary I'm sorry"

"It's alright Misty, let's just go to bed"

"No. That's not what I meant…"

She pulled of her engagement ring and placed it gently on the nightstand.

"What?"

"I'm so sorry"

"Why?"

"This is something I need to do. I want you to come with me but if you don't want to then what are we doing with ourselves. Neither of us deserves to be miserable!"

"Are you miserable right now?"

"No. But I won't be happy if I hold on to my adventure with Ash. I need to let go and this is the only way to do it"

"I see"

"Come with me. Please"

He sat up and gently placed his hand on her cheek. He leaned in and kissed her. A slow kiss she returned. There was no passion in it, only sorrow. Surprisingly Misty felt something wet on her cheeks. Because she knew that this was the last kiss she and Gary would share. She always hated goodbyes.

* * *

The next morning came and they quickly rushed to dress for Ash's wedding. Misty wore a yellow dress and had her hair loose. Gary wore a suit and the two went together despite their break up.

Everything was a blur. A flash of red passed her. May. Then a burst of blue. Dawn.

No one paid her any mind as they gathered in the backyard of Ash's house.

She went inside and greeted Ash's mom. It took one look at her for Ash's mom to realize something was up. They sat and Misty explained everything. For the first time she talked to someone about everything, from Ash leaving eight years ago to last night.

By the end Ash's mom was hugging her and Misty felt somewhat relieved to finally tell someone.

Not a moment passed and the bride was in front of them asking for help with zipping up her dress. Ash's mom smiled sadly at Misty understanding how painful it must be for her at the moment. Then the two left and Misty was alone.

Misty walked around the living room and her eyes stayed on a picture hanging on top of the fireplace. A picture of her, Ash and Brock at their welcome home party after Ash challenged the Kanto Pokemon League. They were so young. So carefree.

"I didn't think you would come"

Ash wore a white suit.

" _One day you and me are going to be married"_ The voice of her ten year old self echoed in her mind.

"You look pretty Misty"

"Thank you" There was a lump in her throat.

He frowned.

"You're not wearing your engagement ring?"

"Me and Gary broke up. I'm leaving to go on an adventure and our dreams just seemed to go in different directions"

"I'm sorry"

"I'm leaving after the ceremony. I don't really like goodbyes so do me a favour and don't tell anyone else"

"Misty…"

"Don't look at me like that it doesn't suit you" She teased although there was no joy in her.

"I guess I won't say goodbye then, but, we'll meet again Misty. I know it"

Brock entered and pulled Ash away stating that the ceremony is to begin. Misty went ahead and found a seat near the back next to May. All the other guests were here, minus Brock who was the Best Man.

Ash arrived and waited at the altar, Brock next to him holding on to to weeding rings. Misty felt absent minded, like a dream, closer to a nightmare. Music began to play. Down the aisle came Serena. Serena was beautiful and stunning in her white princess gown. She had a veil on but Misty had no doubt the girl was blushing.

The cermony went by slow. There was a tightness in her stomache as evey minute went by.

"Do you Serena take Ash to be your beloved husband?"

"I do"

"And do you Ash take Serena to be your beloved wife"

Misty closed her eyes. Her heart was racing and her stomach did backflips. She waited for the dreaded words. By now she was sure people around her could hear the beating of her heart. It should have only been a moment before Ash spoke but it felt like time froze. Then she realized that time hadn't frozen and Ash really was late saying the words.

Misty opened her eyes. Ash was looking right at her and eveyone turned their heads left and right in confusion from Ash and Serena, to Misty.

Misty wasn't sure what was happening. Maybe she'd been so anxious she fainted and the ceremony was halted? No, that couldn't be.

"Do you Ash Ketchum take Serena to be your beloved wife" Said the man in front of the two a little louder.

Ash turned back to Serena.

"I… I'm sorry Serena"

"Ash?" Her voice was full of confusion.

"I can't I'm sorry Serena"

And then Ash was running down the aisle, and out the door. The room errupted and Serena fell to her knees crying.

People were talking.

"What happened?" May asked Misty.

"I don't know" Misty replied. She didn't.

"Ash was looking straight at her" She heard a guy say, Tracy or Max, she couldn't tell.

"Ash just ran!" Brock exclaimed.

May pushed past the crowd and knelt next to Serena offering comforting words. Dawn joined the two and Misty just stared at the scene before her. Complete chaos.

Ash's mom ran after her son with Pikachu, calling his name.

Professor Oak sighed but didn't look too surprised by the turn of events.

Gary's back was to her but she could only imagine his expression as he said, " **His** specialty!"

Serena's sobbing quited down after ten to fifteen minutes. The girl looked around still in shock and then her eyes landed on Misty.

"You!"

Serena got up and strode over to Misty.

"How dare you!" She yelled.

Everyone stared at them. Misty wondered how many blamed her for Ash's actions.

"Let's calm down here, I'm as confused as you are" Misty told the bride honestly.

"That's a damn lie!" It was the first time Misty saw Serena truly upset, bright smile nowhere to be found.

"Serena please calm down"

And then Serena did what Misty never would have expected. She raised a perfectly manacured hand as to slap Misty but a sudden red light appeared and Serena slapped her Psyduck instead.

"Psy?"

Then Gary was in front of Serena looking pissed. May and Dawn quickly took Serena between them and led the girl out of the room.

"Are you ok?" Gary asked immediately.

"I'm fine. So is Psyduck I think" The yellow duck didn't seem to notice it had just been slapped.

"That's good to hear. What happened?"

"I don't know" Misty answered again.

"I guess it really is Ash's specialty to disappear on girls who love him huh?"

Professor Oak claped his hands to get everyones attention and directed them to remain for the previously prepared feast. No point in wasting good food.

"Misty, are you leaving now?" Gary asked her.

"Yes"

"What about Ash? If he bolted you might have a chance?"

"Maybe. But I'm tired of chasing after him"

"Good luck in your journey. I hope you find what you're looking for"

"Same goes to you"

She smiled and the two embraced in a hug.

Misty went inside to grab her backpack and left Pallet without looking back. Although she didn't want to leave while everyone was in a state of confusion, she hated goodbyes and decided this to be best.

* * *

The sun was setting when she heard the bell of a bike behind her.

Misty turned and almost gasped in surprise.

"Hey Misty, it's been a while" He had a goofy grin and wore a familiar hat.

"Ash… what are you doing here? What about Serena?"

"Didn't you know Misty? Home is where the heart is"

She couldn't believe it.

"Hey, I got you a bike, to make up for the one Pikachu roasted back then" He grinned sheepishly and Misty did the first thing which came to mind. She slapped him.

"Ow!"

"You deserved that!"

"You're right… sorry Misty. For everything. I'm sorry I left eight years ago without telling you how I felt. I'm sorry I never called you during my adventures. I'm sorry I had to show up after all these years and ruin your engagement"

She stared at him and felt tears roll down her face once more. But these didn't feel like tears of sorrow.

"I'm sorry for pushing you away when you told me how you felt. I was so stupid Misty, and… I was scared"

"What about Serena?"

"My mom made me apologize for leaving her at the altar… I didn't think I would, I just saw you and I couldn't go through with it.

"Ash…"

"I love you Misty. I'm so stupid it took eight years and a wedding to realize it but I do. I want to come with you if you'll forgive me?"

She stared at the guy who left her, the guy who chose another girl over her, the guy who made her cry time after time again. The guy who she hated… almost as much as she loved him.

Misty smiled, a real smile this time, and hugged him. His arms automatically wrapped around her and she knew it now. Home is where the heart is, and her heart has always belonged to Ash.

Abandoning the bike the two left on a new journey and a new beginning.

 **The End**


End file.
